Online social networking sites, such as LinkedIn, Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, etc., are collectively used by a vast number of users throughout the world. These sites enable their users to, for example, maintain relationships, promote businesses, as well as promote their opinions on various topics.
One such topic may involve politics. For example, some users of social networking sites may host discussions or comment on numerous political causes, as well as individual politicians themselves. Because such discussions and comments may be seen by certain members of the social networking site and/or by other members of the public, information may be readily disseminated to the politically active and enabling both sides of the issue to be heard.
However, the extent of political awareness and involvement may vary greatly between individual users. For example, some users may post and comment about multiple political issues, while other users may have an opinion on the topic but may not have the time or desire to put forth the effort to follow and participate in the discussion. As such, there remains a need for a more convenient way to encourage more users to follow and contribute to the political discourse.